Gone
by Bitcheesquared
Summary: Damon finally faces some truth's. One Shot


Damon is in his room having just poured himself a drink, when everything that he's been avoiding, finally hit's.

One minute he's standing there, glass of bourbon halfway to his mouth, and the next thing he knows the glass and its contents, are making a brief and somewhat messy acquaintance, with the wall above his bed.

Fuck!

Elena had been a vampire for three days, and he's seen her for all of thirty seconds, when she'd first woken up.  
What the fucking hell, was he still doing, in Mystic freaking Falls.

He'd told Stefan that he'd leave, and here he was, still hanging around, in the vain hope that she might need him in some way. When the hell did he turn into a woman anyway.

She'd told him, all but flat out, that it was Stefan she wanted, even knowing, that the chances of her seeing Damon alive again, were slim to none.

For Fuck's sake, she'd said she had to let him go. What sort of sadistic bitch did that, to someone they cared about.

What was it gonna take for him to buy a freaking clue?

As far as she was concerned, He was as good as dead.

What, would it have killed her to throw him a bone.

If she'd just said she didn't know, or even left it at; It's not just Stefan I'm going back for...He would have been content with that. But no, he got the whole, I never un-fell for him speech, and the maybe, if I'd met you first, shit.

Then again, he thought bitterly, why should I have expected any differently.

This was the same girl, that had Stefan break his freaking neck, at Klaus's ball. And that was all because he didn't want her endangering herself, by meeting Esther alone. And then, if her, your loving me is a problem crack, wasn't clear enough, she goes and asks good old Stefan to the decade dance.

And gee, didn't that first one turn out so well, he thought sarcastically. First she colludes with that witch bitch mother of Klaus's, admittedly, she wasn't to know that she'd be signing all our death warrant's. That if Esther, had managed to pull off the spell, every vampire in the world would have ended up as dead, as the proverbial dodo.

I mean... Really, hadn't the girl learned by now... Look what had happened when she'd trusted Elijah, that first time.

Then, after taking such a stupid leap of faith, what does she go and do, she goes and has an attack of conscience, and blabs the whole plan to Elijah anyway; the end result, being one newly vamped witch, courtesy of me.

And, do I even get a, I'm sorry Damon, I should have listened to you in the first place. Not fucking likely.

He snorted

What the hell did I expect. She never fucking listens to me, not unless it suits her. And he can probably count those occasions, on two fingers.

And Bonnie's mother... She had to know, I heard Stefan tell her about the coin toss, but I bet it's still me she blamed. I'm sure if it had been Stefan, it would have been all, you had no choice, and it was all my fault.  
This, from a woman who had her tongue down his throat only days later.

Pfft.. Who was he kidding. She'd only done it, because Stefan had told her it was okay. That, she needed to sort out what she felt for me, because Stefan was worried she had Feelings, for his older, and better looking, brother.

God, for someone who was so unlike Katherine, she sure as hell managed to meander, in the same general direction.

So okay, he got that he was the bad guy, that he was willing to do things to keep her safe, that Stefan and the others balked at. So why the fuck string him along, he'd proved to her enough times, that all he wanted for her was her happiness, and that if Stefan was what made her happy, he was fine with that.

Sure, at one stage he'd tried to change her mind, but by the time Klaus came to town, he'd made his peace with Elena and Stefan's epic love.

If he, as a vampire, could ignore the attraction between them, then why the fuck couldn't she. Why wouldn't she just let him go, why drag it out, and put him through the emotional bullshit.

For fucks sake, she'd been jealous of Rebecca, on more than one occasion. And that kiss in Denver, no matter the motivation, had been all her, to start with. He'd been happily puttering along, playing the bad guy to Stefan's white knight, resigned to the whole, it was only a matter of time until they got back together, thing. Why couldn't she just have left him alone.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd done anything in this town, that wasn't all about Elena Gilbert. And quite frankly, after her speech the other night, and her total avoidance of him since she'd turned, he'd finally had enough.

It was time to get the hell out of Mystic Fall's. Stefan and Elena were welcome to each other, this little black duck, had officially reached his quota.

Damon Salvatore, was outta here.

Striding towards his closet, he yanked the doors open and rummaged around for his carryall. He'd get Stefan to send the important stuff later, but for now he was gonna travel light.

Fifteen minutes later, Damon had everything he needed packed in a small bag, and was ready to leave.

For the first time, in he couldn't remember when, he felt a sense of excitement and expectation settle within him.

He was finally leaving the town, his brother and Elena behind, and he felt fucking more than good about it.

He could travel, see the things he'd always been to pissy to enjoy, while lost in his angry Katherine years. Who knows, maybe somewhere out there, he'd find a girl that would choose him, and only him.

At least, he could say one thing good had come from loving Elena Gilbert. He'd managed to find his humanity again, he'd learned to care. Okay, so he wasn't gonna rush out and buy a puppy, or volunteer for charity work any time soon. Still... he was finally free to care for whoever he wanted, without hating himself for doing it, and that very nearly made everything else worth it.

He was in the process of taking one more look around his room, in case he'd missed something essential, when there was a knock on his door.

He sighed heavily, and glanced upwards with a glare. You have got to be fucking with me, he thought. Five more freaking minutes, and he would have been in the clear.

Jesus, someone up there must really hate his guts.  
Throwing open the door, he smirked.

"Why good afternoon Miss Gilbert, what pray tell ,brings you to my door this fine day." he drawled.

Elena, smiled hesitantly; tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she reached for his hand.

Damon stepped back, and gestured for to enter, neatly avoiding her touch at the same time.

Well, here we go he thought. This, is what I get for thinking about the deep stuff. She probably felt the disturbance in the force. He sniggered internally.

Oh well, at least now he'd get some decent closure.

Elena, had stopped just inside the doorway, and when he'd turned from shutting the door, he found her frozen and staring at his bed.

"Y-you're going somewhere?"she stammered, uncertainly.

"Hmm, looks that way." he quipped lightly.

Interesting, it seems baby bro, hadn't mentioned their little deal.

"So, what's up Elena, got places to go and people to eat, you know." he grinned his best lilaceous grin, wishing she'd just get to the point, so he could leave and get on with his life.

"Umm.. how long are you going to be out of town. I mean, I can wait until you get back to talk, if you're in a hurry." she offered, uneasily.

Just for a moment, Damon considered not telling her, he could just spin her a story and disappear. She'd probably be relieved.

But then, he'd never been one to dodge the truth, or to slink away like a dog with its tail between its legs.  
Never let it be said, that Damon Salvatore had run from a girl, he'd let her have her say, get his closure, and then ride off in to the sunset, like every good anti hero should.

"No, it's fine, I have time. I was going to get Stefan to tell you anyway, what with you being all avoidy of late, but I guess now you're here, it's probably better you hear it from me."

She blinked up at him, and frowned. "I wasn't avoiding you, Damon, I've been trying to learn how to control my emotions, before coming to see you. I was pretty pissed, when my memories came back." She shot him her best disapproving look, before continuing. "And I needed to sort out some stuff between Stefan and I, before I seeing you." she admitted. "Anyway, you said you had something to tell me." she asked, changing the subject.

"Well, it's nice to know you and little bro have patched things up" he said, with another smirk. "makes what I have to say, easier at least."

Her brow furrowed with confusion, but before she could comment, Damon continued.

"I'm leaving town Elena, gonna go catch up with a couple of old friends in New Orleans, then probably on to Europe." he offered offhandedly.

"Oh." she said, frowning again. "Okay then, I suppose you really need a break from here, after everything. How long are you going to be gone, are you driving down, or flying?" she queried, looking disappointed.

Damon, did a mental spit take. Okay, what the hell? she really wasn't that thick, surely. And what was up with the whole sad, I'm gonna miss you look.

"Riiight, Uh Elena, I think you might be misunderstanding me here. I'm not going on vacation. I'm leaving, as in for good. I was gonna leave a list of things with Stefan, so he could ship them when I get settled, but I'm sure you can pass it along for me. We've never been to good at the whole goodbye thing, anyway." he added.

"I'll drop you guys a postcard or two, when I get time, hey. You know," he joked "one of those ones, that say wish you were here, bu, I put a not at the end of it.

It'll be funny, you can watch Stefan roll his eyes disapprovingly, that's always good for a giggle."  
It was right about then, that Damon finally registered the look on her face.

Jesus, were those tears? and what the fuck was up with the lip thing, it looked like... Oh hell no, she better not... oh fuck, she was. She was fucking crying.

"Hey Gilbert, C'mon, if it upsets you that much, I promise I'll play nice and send you actual newsy postcards. We can be like pen pals, or something." he offered, trying to lighten the mood.

Well shit, I should have just got the fuck out of here, when she gave me that out. Now, I'll have to listen to her getting all guilty about making me leave, just because her and Stefan, finally got back together. Like that's a real shocker.

"Oh God" Elena, choked out.

"I don't believe this is happening." she gasped "You're really going, aren't you. You're going to leave me".

"Ah.. I'm a bit confused here, Elena. Why the hell would you care if I leave. You just got back together with my brother. I thought you'd be relieved, if anything. I know Stefan probably expected me to hang around, but we did agree that when you eventually made your choice, the other would go. And now that I'm no longer a complete bastard, who lives to torment him, It's only fair that I live up to the agreement. Besides, I figured you guys would be glad to have the alone time."

"No Damon, you don't understand." she grated angrily "I'm not back together with Stefan. In actual fact, I've just spent nearly two day trying to get my head on straight, and convincing your brother, that we don't have a future." Her voice started to rise, with her obvious distress.

"God! could this get any worse." she ran her hands through her hair, clearly discomforted, by my sudden distance.

And that's when she looks me straight in the eye, and tells me she's in love with me, that she's broken up with my brother, because she's finally realized, that I'm the one she wants.

I gaped, my actual jaw became unhinged, and then, I just lost it.

I told her, in no uncertain terms, that she was most definitely a day late and a dollar short, that I didn't give a flying fuck if she thought she was in love with me, because her feelings were no longer my concern.

I may have even called her a bitch. In truth, the first few minutes of my rant is still a little blurry, I was that angry.

How dare this girl, this child, do what she had done to me, and then expect me to turn around and kneel at her feet in supplication, just because she'd changed her mind.

I'd fucking loved her, through every rejection, every slight, for well over a year, and all I'd ever gotten from her, was a single kiss, and a questionable admittance, that she had feelings for me, that she cared. No fucking way!

Here I was, quite literally, on the verge of leaving and finally moving on from a girl that had told me she hated me more times, than she'd ever said she cared, and she had the gall to... I didn't have the words.

So, I looked her straight in the eye, and told her the truth.

"I'm leaving town, Elena. And I don't plan on coming back, until you're either as dead to me as Katherine is, or you're just plain dead. Admittedly, I'd prefer the former, because believe it or not, I do love my brother, and I don't much relish the thought of having to avoid him, not until he gets you out of his system. But I will do it, if I have to.

I love you, and I'll always be grateful, that knowing you made me realise how important Stefan is to me, but I won't be your guard dog anymore. I'm done with this town, and I'm done with you." I smiled grimly at the shock on her face.

"I would have given you the world Elena Gilbert, I was willing to choose you over my own brother, but you used me and manipulated me, one too many time's. Three nights ago, you told me you had to let me go, so don't come crying to me, for taking you at your word. I'm moving on, so should you."

And with that, I reached for my bag, and turned towards the door.

I heard her sob behind me, and felt her hand clutch at my arm.

"Please Damon, don't go. I need you." she cried.

And, as I turned and gently removed her hand, I deliberately met her gaze.

"I love you, Damon." she wept, her eyes flooding with fresh tears.

I smirked. And unable to resist, I gave her both an answer, and a direct quote from one of my most favorite novels.

"Frankly my dear... I don't give a damn."

Then, I turned and walked away, feeling lighter than I had in over a hundred and forty six years


End file.
